The Last Glatorian
The Last Glatorian takes place after Piraka's Terror. Story "Come on, we need to hurry" says Nightslasher, as he runs to Tesara. "Let's just hope they haven't gotten there yet" says Tarix. "Wait, Ackar, why'd you choose me to come with you??????" Asks Nightslasher. "In case we ran into anyone from your brother's team, we needed a big guy to help fight" answers Ackar. "Ok then" says Nightslasher. "Suprise!!!!!!!" Says Barraki as he tackles Nightslasher. "Well that was weird" says Gelu. "Very" says Tarix. "Get off me!!!!!!" Says Nightslasher as he kicks Barraki off of him, "Guys l'll take care of him, just keep going." "Right" says Ackar. "Now Barraki, ready to lose!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Says Nightslasher. Later "We're finally here" says Gelu as they enter the village. "Yep. Vastus, you here!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Says Ackar. "VASTUS!!!!!!!!!!" Says Tarix. "Over here!!!!!!!!" Says Vastus from a distance. "Let's go" says Ackar. "Vastus you ok???????" Asks Gelu when they find him. "I'm fine, the village was attacked and I got buried under these bolders" answers Vastus. "Don't worry, we'll get you out" says Ackar. 2 Minutes Later "It feels good to be able to walk again" says Vastus after being freed. "I think we should go to Hook's base, we're trying to stop all this" says Ackar. "Agreed" says Vastus. "Finally made it" says Nightslasher as he rejoins the group. "So I take it you won" says Tarix. "Of course, AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Says Nightslasher as he's attacked. "You may have beat Barraki, but you won't beat me!" Says Creature. "We know, run" says Ackar. "I'm going to slice you like a frog!" Says Creature. "You wish!" Says Nightslasher. Later at Hook's Base "We're back" says Ackar. "What took ya" says Strakk. "Where's Nightslasher?" Asks Zombie. "He's fighting Creature" answer Gelu. "WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Says Zombie as he falls over. "Zombie take it easy" says Kiina. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure Nightslasher will be fine, I mean come on have you seen him?" Says Gresh. "Everyone, let's have a meeting" says Hook. 5 Minutes Later "Ok, let's start," says Hook, "Now, what do we know?" "Well Tuma's helping Piraka's Team" answers Azon. "I can help now, since I regained my strength, I can heal my legs" says Zombie, he then fires an eye beam at his legs. "Ok, who's gonna go to fight?" Asks Hook. "I'm pretty sure everyone here" says Jaller. "Ok, but first Evnika give Jaller back his mask, he's kinda creeping me out" says Hook. "Fine" says Evnkia as he hands Jaller back his mask. "Ok, I can take on the Destral Cycle" says Hook. "And almost everyone who can fly can carry someone with them" says Lesovikk. "Let's head out!" Says Hook. Meanwhile at Roxtus "Look what I brought" says Creature dragging Nightslasher behind him. "Looks like we have another prisoner" says Tuma. Back With Hook's Team "Where we headed anyway?" Asks Gresh. "Roxtus, that's where I first fought Tuma!" Answers Hook. "Oh look, there it is" says Zombie. "Looks like they were waiting for us!" Says Azon. "I got this, Gresh, Virex, hold on tight!" Says Hook, "Oh he's not gonna" says Tarix. Hook then speeds towards the Skrall and Dawg. "Look out crazy maniac!!!!!!!!" Says Dawg as he dodges the cycle. "Let's go!" Says Hook as he hops off the cycle. Trivia *It took a while to figure out who would say "And almost everyone who can fly can carry someone with them." *During the travel to Roxtus, Zombie carried Kiina, Evnika carried Strakk, and Jaller carried Ackar. *Veztakbra was the only non-minor member who didn't attend the meeting. *The title refers to Vastus. Gallery File:Nightslasher_7.jpg| File:Nightslasher_Creature.jpg| File:Jaller_Evnika_3.jpg| File:Hook_Greah Virex.jpg| Category:User:Recgameboy